Viscose fiber is mainly prepared by natural celluloses such as linter, corncob, wood, and a small amount of bamboo and so on, as raw materials, which undergo a series of processes, such as stewing, bleaching and so on, to prepare a dissolving pulp with a very high purity of cellulose, and then undergo working sections involving impregnating, squeezing, crushing, ageing, xanthation, dissolving, mixing, filtering, debubbling, filtering, spinning, post-treatment, drying, packaging and the like. Currently, the viscose fiber is mostly used as textile fiber.
CN 103046151 A discloses a graphene blend regenerated cellulose fiber, which is prepared by mixing an oxidized graphene solution and a regenerated cellulose solution, molding the mixture through a viscose wet spinning process, and then reducing the mixture. The viscose fiber obtained through this method is slightly improved in terms of strength, and its dry breaking strength can be up to 2.62 cN/dtex, and its wet breaking strength reaches 1.54 cN/dtex. Moreover, these disclosed contents display the effect of the grapheme of enhancing strength of the fiber.
CN 103556275 A discloses a far-infrared bamboo charcoal viscose fiber and a preparation method thereof. In order to develop far-infrared bamboo charcoal viscose fiber which is not available in the existing art, and to address the problem of poor spinnability of the bamboo charcoal viscose fiber, the present invention provides a far-infrared bamboo charcoal viscose fiber and a preparation method thereof, characterized in that in the fiber, the content of a far-infrared ceramic powder is 1-10% by weight, the content of a bamboo charcoal is 0.1-10% by weight, while the far-infrared emissivity is greater than 80%, the ammonia absorption rate is not lower than 50%, the permeability is not lower than 500 mm/s, and the color fastness to washing is grade 4-5. In the present invention, not only does the far-infrared bamboo charcoal viscose fiber have heat insulation effects, but also the radiated far-infrared rays have health-care functions of activating cell tissues and promoting the blood circulation.
Moreover, these disclosed contents indicate that the far-infrared effects are obtained by introducing the ceramic powder.